Rio: Twister
by AwesomelyMe0728
Summary: When a hurricane separates Blu from the rest of his family, he embarks on a global adventure to try to get reunited. (Takes place after Rio 2)
1. News

**Rio: Twister**

**by AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 1: News**

"...and it seems that the trial is still going on." concluded the anchorman, straightening his papers. "Onto our next item. A…"

A man walking up to the anchorman interrupted him. The man handed the anchorman a few sheets of paper, and whispered something in the anchorman's ear. The anchorman nodded and the man left the scene.

"This just in. A large hurricane is approaching the city of Rio and the Amazon. We now go live to our reporter, Don, who is on the scene." announced the anchorman. The camera cut to footage of a reporter standing outside in the pouring rain and howling winds.

"Yes, it appears to be quite the storm," shouted the reporter over the howling wind. "The hurricane will hit in about one hour, so citizens are urged to take shelter. Back to you."

"Thank you. And if I may repeat," began the anchorman. Suddenly, the TV set began to flicker and show bright colors.

"Cit… zn… sta…. side… sh… a…"

In the news studio, all the cameras had gone offline. TVs nationwide tuned to any channel showed the test screen saying "There is a problem with our satellites. We apologize for any inconvenience caused."

The anchorman hurried out of the studio, as did everyone else. Warning sirens began to blast. Panic spread throughout the bustling city.

The hurricane reached the coast of South America.


	2. Flight

**Rio: Twister**

**by AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 2: Flight**

Thunderclaps shook the ground as Blu looked through a small hole in his birdhouse. He sighed, wondering when the storm was going to let up. Blu turned back to his mate, Jewel, who was looking concerned.

"This storm hasn't showed any signs of slowing down since five hours ago." said Jewel with a worried expression on her face. "I'm getting a little worried."

"Don't worry," said Blu comfortingly, walking over to Jewel. "i'm sure things are going to be alright.

Blu, Jewel and their three kids were flying towards the sanctuary in which they previously lived in when they got caught in the storm. They managed to take cover in their old birdhouse. That was five hours ago.

Carla was busy listening to her iPod, Bia, reading a book and Tiago was with his parents, fidgeting.

"Mooom, when can we go outside?" complained Tiago, nudging Jewel.

"The rain will be over soon, sweetie," comforted Jewel, putting a wing around Tiago. "Just wait a little."

"But it's been five HOURS already!" exclaimed Tiago, throwing his arms into the air.

"Actually, five hours and thirty-three minutes exactly," came a voice from the left of the room.

"Wait, everyone be quiet for a little," said Blu, squinting through the hole in the birdhouse.

Through the confined space of the hole, Blu could see the image of what appeared to be thousands of birds flying up into the sky. Blu popped his head out of the birdhouse, getting drenched immediately.

"Honey?" asked Jewel, coming over to the window.

Blu continued staring at the birds flying higher and higher into the sky.

"Why are they…" muttered Blu, puzzled.

Then he saw it.

Blu's eyes widened as he whipped his head back into the birdhouse, grabbing his trusty fanny pack.

"Blu?" shouted Jewel. "What are you doing?"

"We need to leave. Now!" screamed Blu.

Carla took one earbud out of her ear.

"Dad, what are you saying?" asked Carla, putting down the iPod.

"Grab all the important stuff and let's GO!" repeated Blu.

"Honey, what is this about?" inquired Jewel, an increasingly worried expression coming across her face. The winds outside grew stronger.

Blu said a single word.

"Tornado."

Bia got out of her room and clambered into the main room. Tiago squeezed his eyes shut as Carla grabbed her iPod.

"What?!" shoued Jewel over the increasing winds. "Blu, this is insane!"

"Listen to me! If we don't leave now, we'll get sucked into the tornado, blown out to who knows where!" explained Blu.

Suddenly the roof of the room the family was all standing in was torn off of it's place and into the tornado. Debris flew everywhere. Carla's iPod was not spared.

"Blu, you know the kids aren't fluent in flying, let alone fly in the opposing direction of a TORNADO!" shouted Jewel frantically. Blu turned around and looked at Jewel.

"We need to leave." said Blu simply. "Now."

Jewel nodded.

As they left, Jewel took two chicks under her arms and Blu one. As Tiago looked back at their birdhouse, he saw the remaining bits of it still left succumbed to the tornado's windy pull. Tiago sadly looked forward again.

"Where are we going?" shouted Jewel.

"Away from the twister!" screamed back Blu. The rain and winds were extremely strong, so the sky ahead was foggy and their vision was limited. Blu looked down and saw the place that Linda and Tulio stayed in when they were at the sanctuary. The roof was already off and various items were flying off behind them. Blu hoped they were okay.

After what seemed like an eternity, the chicks had begun to grow tired.

"What do we do?!" shouted Blu.

"I don't know!" screamed Jewel. Suddenly, she had a brainwave.

"Kids," commanded Jewel. "I want you to grip onto my feathers as tight as possible!"

The three chicks obediently did. Blu saw Jewel wince as they did so.

"Are you alright?" shouted Blu to Jewel.

"Yeah, I'm alright," panted Jewel.

They continued their journey.

Several minutes later, Jewel shouted something to Blu.

"What?!" shouted back Blu.

"….!" repeated Jewel. Again, it was undecipherable.

"WHA-"

A log hit Blu square in the face, making him disoriented and dizzy. He stopped flapping his wings and begun spinning head over talons. The last thing he saw of Jewel was her shocked expression. As Blu continued to whirl backwards, the wind grew louder and louder, and suddenly he began to spin around and around in a circular motion. He was in the tornado.

Blu shed a tear as he was pelted by debris. Were these his final moments? As he spun around violently in a tornado?

And then a rock spinning around hit him in the face and he blacked out.


	3. Waking

**Rio: Twister**

**by AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 3: Waking**

An old TV set crackled to life, briefly showed the static screen and then cut to a news station. The news studio was almost demolished, fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling in awkward positions. The anchorman sitting at the desk in front looked tired and worn out.

"Breaking news," said the anchorman, sitting straight up when his cue was given. "The city of Rio, and most of South America has been devastated by Hurricane Amazon, named after the fact that this tornado has tore through most of this rainforest. Multiple rescue teams have been dispatched to help look for survivors in the rubble. Now, onto our weatherman with the details of the tornado."

"Thanks. The tornado was classified as an F5 class tornado, and the wind speeds were about a staggering 221 mph." began the weatherman. A map of South America appeared on the screen.

"The tornado's path was mainly along this line," continued the weatherman, drawing a curved line from the coast of Rio all the way through the Amazon and finally stopping in the middle of the Amazon.

"The tornado travelled around 351 miles," said the weatherman. "and damage caused is estimated at billions of dollars. Back to you."

"Yes, thank you, for that wonderful report. Onto our next item, researchers show that where…" started the anchorman.

Debris was floating on the sea, possibly thousands of trees, rocks and dirt had been pulled up into the air, and thrown down into the water. Blu was lying on a rock, and groaned as he slowly came to. His head had a splitting headache, and it seemed like the sun was too bright. Blu brought his head up and looked around him. There was nothing to be seen, except for the ever-extending regions of the water, and piles of debris.

He was alone.

Blu thought about his wife and his three kids. Had they survived? Where were they, if they did? Questions raced through his mind, but he didn't have the answers. Blu stood up, and winced when he did. He inspected his wings only to find that they were broken. Blu sighed, and squinted for any sign of land, of life.

Nothing. Zip, nada, goose egg.

Blu sighed and slumped to the floor, which, in this case, was a large rock. He looked down at the water, and to his dismay, he looked horrible. Leaves and twigs sticking out of his feathers, and a coating of mud covered him.

_Might as well have a wash, _thought Blu, and began splashing himself with the cool water.

Far away, Jewel woke up, remembering what had happened the previous night. Her head darted up and counted the sleeping kids' heads. One, two, three. Her head flopped back onto the ground and looked up at the night sky, thinking about his lost mate. Was he alive? Jewel shed a single tear and tried to go back to sleep.

Blu awoke the next morning to his stomach rumbling. He looked down at the sea.

_Well, the sea's full of fish, _thought Blu, and with the logs around him Blu created a makeshift fishing rod. Blu used a leaf as bait, and plopped the "line" in.

And he waited.

Several failed attempts later and one fish Blu found himself snacking on a fish he had caught with his beak as it jumped out of the water. He was just about to finish it when he heard a voice crying out. Blu put the fish bones down.

"Hey! Blu!" the voice seemed to cry.

Blu squinted his eyes and could make out a shape coming towards him. It was holding a paddle and waving it's free hand.

"Hey! Blu! Over here!" it cried again.

Suddenly, Blu found himself grinning wildly and waving back, as the figure came closer and closer! The figure, as it neared Blu's rock, turned out to be Rafael, on a makeshift raft made of logs and a stick as a paddle!

"Hey, man, you alright? That was one heck of a storm!" exclaimed Rafael as his raft came to a stop in front of Blu's rock.

"Uh, I wish I could say I was alright… I got separated from my family and got pulled into the tornado and broke both my wings." sighed Blu.

"Ouch," winced Rafael. "Come on, I'll take you to this neat island I found nearby!"

"Oh, sure, alright," said Blu, grabbing a stick and paddling alongside Rafael.

Minutes later Blu had reached the island and saw that it was shaped like a peanut.

"Welcome," said Rafael, trotting onto the island. "to Peanut Island!"

"Peanut…?" mumbled Blu, getting on the island as well. He saw that there was a pile of coconuts on one end of the peanut and a rubber tree at the other.

"These coconuts should keep us well fed for, what, a week," explained Rafael, holding up a coconut for inspection.

"Well, I guess we could wait on this island until either my wings heal or a boat comes along so we can hitch on it and see where it takes us," said Blu.

Rafael gave a thumbs-up to Blu.

"Sounds like a plan," he said, grinning.


	4. Sail

**Rio: Twister**

**by AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 4: Sail**

It was the fourth day and Blu and Rafael were already running out of coconuts to eat. They sat under the shad at the rubber tree at the other end of Peanut Island, fanning themselves. Blu splashed water on his face.

"I don't think we're going to make it…" panted Blu, dripping with water.

"Come on, don't be down. I'm sure a we'll see a boat sooner or later…" reassured Rafael, patting Blu on the back.

Four hours passed and the sun was setting. Still no sign of a boat for the duo of birds. Rafael was sitting, hitting a coconut with his beak, cracking the top part of the coconut. He pried open the coconut's top with his talons and he began snacking on the coconut.

Then he dropped the coconut and was prancing about, grabbing Blu by the head and pointing frantically at the horizon.

There, there was a tiny, but seeable boat crossing the ocean. Blu began hopping up and down like mad.

"Wait, how are we going to get over there?" asked Blu. Rafael stopped jumping.

"I hadn't thought of that…" said Rafael, obviously rejecting the idea of flying out to the boat by himself, abandoning Blu.

It was then Blu's turn to jump up. He began drawing a long line in front of the rubber tree with his wing. Then, using his talons, he scraped the bark of the rubber tree off, revealing a stream of liquid rubber behind the bark. The liquid rubber trickled down the tree and into the line that Blu had drawn.

Once the rubber had set, Blu lifted out the rubber line that he had created, and tied it around himself. He tied the other end around Rafael.

"Hey, what are you doing?" inquired Rafael.

"Quickly, start building a raft," said Blu, already trying to fell the tree.

"Okay, whatever you say," said Rafael, following. Pretty soon they had a decent raft going, using more rubber lines as the string sticking the logs together.

"Alright, here's the plan. We sail over to the boat, and we latch onto it. Then you begin to fly up onto the boat, pulling me along with you, since I have a rope around me and broken wings. That sound like a plan?" explained Blu.

Rafael again gave the thumbs-up.

"Good. Now let's get sailing," said Blu, handing a stick to the toucan.

Once they had set sail, Blu concentrated while rowing. He looked ahead and they were getting close to the boat. Several rowing minutes later they had reached their destination.

"Alright, JUMP!" shouted Blu, jumping onto the boat. Rafael and Blu both jumped onto the boat. The raft floated away. If they wanted to turn back now, they couldn't. The raft was gone, and Rafael couldn't keep up flying with Blu attached to him all the way back to Peanut Island.

"Fly!" cried Blu. Rafael did. He flew up and the rope pulled taut. Blu found himself flying into the air and onto the deck of the boat. Blu crashed onto the floor, and then undid the rope. The rope was then thrown overboard.

"We did it!" shouted Blu, ecstatic. "High five!"

Rafael and Blu slapped their wings together.

"Ouch," said Blu, pulling his wing back. "That rather hurt."

It was already night time by the time Blu and Rafael had reached the boat. Some passengers walked past.

"Dude, what are these birds doing here? Especially a Spix Macaw and a Toucan, I thought they both were supposed to be in the Amazon." the first passenger said.

"I don't know, maybe they're hitching a ride to Norway," joked the second passenger.

They both laughed and went back into their cabin, below the deck.

Rafael was looking around on the deck while Blu wore a shocked expression on his face while staring ahead. Rafael eventually noticed Blu's expression and asked him what was wrong.

"...N...Norway…" muttered Blu.

"What? I can't hear you," said Rafael.

Suddenly Blu had grabbed Rafael and shook him.

"Whoa, man, calm down! Just tell me what the problem is!" shouted Rafael.

"Rafael! We're on a ship to NORWAY!" exclaimed Blu, waving his wings about.

"What's a Norway?" asked Rafael.

"It's an icy cold place in Europe and we're going to freeze to death! We're supposed to be tropical birds!" shouted Blu, still madly waving his wings.

"What's a Europe?" asked Rafael again.

"We're going to freeze to death! In Norway!" repeated Blu, looking Rafael in the eye.

"But we can't get off this boat, the rope's gone and I can't leave you here!" said Rafael.

"I know…" sighed Blu, looking down miserably. "I guess we can just try to prepare for the cold ahead of us…"

"That's the spirit!" said Rafael, slapping Blu on the back. "Let's go into those cabins and see what's available to wear!"

Thirty minutes later, Blu was wearing a scarf wrapped around his body and a hat. Rafael had a cloth draped around his body as well, and a small beanie that had been shrunk down to the size of Rafael's head using seawater.

"Alright, I think we're all set," said Blu.

A booming voice came from a speaker on the deck.

"We are now approaching Norway." said the captain through his microphone.


	5. Snow

**Rio: Twister**

**by AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 5: Snow**

The ship was docking in the port of Norway. Unfortunately, Blu and Rafael had already started shivering before they had even docked. There was a thump and the ship had docked. All of a sudden passengers were flooding out of their cabins and walking down the stairs to the land of Norway. The two passengers from earlier in the night were staring at the two birds.

"Dude, those birds have really adapted…" started the first passenger to the second passenger as they walked down the stairs to the port with the other passengers.

"Let's go," whispered Blu to Rafael. The toucan nodded.

Five seconds after all the passengers had left, Blu and Rafael exited, unnoticed. They finally set foot on solid land once again. Blu shivered as his talons met stone cold snow. The only thing worse than that was that it was snowing as well. Norwegians were walking around in thick coats and hats, their breaths turning into smoke once it touched the icy atmosphere.

Rafael shivered and leaned over to whisper to Blu.

"We better not attract any attention to ourselves," whispered Rafael. Blu nodded and the duo ran behind a building. They slowly shuffled across the buildings, taking long paths and in dark alleyways. They were seen, for the most part.

"Wait," whispered Rafael again. Blu stopped. "Where are we going?"

"To the vet! I need to get my wings fixed," replied Blu.

"But don't you think the vets are going to find it weird that a Spix Macaw just walks into the clinic wearing a scarf and a hat?" asked Rafael.

"That's why I'm going to shed all my clothing while you wait behind the building with my clothes," explained Blu.

"Alright, but be careful," said Rafael.

Turning another corner, Rafael and Blu found themselves looking at an animal clinic that had no customers in it.

"Jackpot," said Blu, and tore off his scarf and hat. As he did so, the cold air immediately hit him.

Blu froze. This cold air reminded him of something… some vague deja vu… all those years ago…

_The truck hit a bump and a cage fell out of the truck. It was buried in the snow, and the poor macaw was shivering in the cold, trapped and alone. A girl was walking on the sidewalk by the cage, and noticed it. She gasped and picked the cage up. She stared at the macaw._

"_What are you doing here, sitting all alone in the cold?" said the girl to the macaw. "Come on, I'll take you to my house where you can warm up…"_

"Linda," muttered Blu, and Rafael slapped Blu.

"Dude! Snap out of it!" hissed Rafael.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, just, um, reminiscing." said Blu hastily.

"Alright. Now go and get 'em soldier!' said Rafael, slapping Blu on the back.

Blu trotted over to the entrance of the clinic, still feeling the remnants of the painful nostalgia that he had just experienced.

The woman at the reception was typing on her computer, and then looked up at the empty waiting room. The ticking clock was the only sound to be heard. She sighed, and looked back down at her computer. Still no customers. Then she heard the most peculiar sound, the sound of something scratching. She adjusted her glasses, and looked at the source of the sound. It was a macaw, shivering in the cold. The woman's eyes widened.

"Hey, Nurse Anita! You won't believe what I'm seeing!"

After one full recovery, Blu was let back out into the wild again.

"I don't know what a macaw is doing here, but take care!" said Nurse Anita. Blu nodded and then took flight. Nurse Anita went back inside.

"Those wings are the worst I've seen so far," she commented. "It's like that poor thing was in a tornado…"

After Nurse Anita was out of sight, Blu took a u-turn and headed for the back of the building. He swooped down in front of the toucan.

"Well? How'd it go?" asked Rafael.

Blu gave a thumbs-up as he put on his clothing.

"So… now that both of us can fly, what now?" inquired Rafael.

"Right," said Blu, putting on his hat. He drew a circle in the snow and pointed to it.

"Let's say this blob is South America." said Blu. Rafael nodded.

"With me so far? Alright," continued Blu, roughly drawing the other continents. "The tornado was probably strong enough to fling us both either here, here, here, here or here." Blu punctured the snow around "South America".

"Remember, there was a rubber tree on Peanut Island. Meaning Peanut Island is either near Africa or Asia," explained Blu. Rafael nodded.

"So we either got flung past Australia," said Blu, drawing a line from the circle to somewhere in the middle of the ocean between Asia and Australia. "Or the other way,"

Blu drew a line from the circle to the area of sea near Africa.

"But the important questions are where is the rest of our family and how to get to them," said Rafael.

Blu looked away from his diagram and up into the streets of Norway. He thought of potential plans. Then he kicked snow onto his map of the world and began to flap his wings.

"Blu? What- what are you doing?" asked Rafael.

"We're going to South America." stated Blu.

"What? The trip is more than, what, a million miles! We can't go that far!" exclaimed Rafael.

"We're not flying. Someone else is flying for us." said Blu.

"Wha- what kind of nonsense are you spou-" began Rafael. Then he realized what was going on. Blu was making his descent in the airfield of the Norwegian airport.

"Blu!" shouted Rafael. Blu didn't listen. "Blu! This is insane,"

Blu touched down on the airfield. So did Rafael.

"Blu! Listen to me. Hitching a ride on an airplane is a _bad idea. _Do you know how fast these things go?" screamed Rafael. Blu wasn't listening. He was busy looking at the departure notice board. Blu looked at a flight that was going to South America.

"Gate E3," mumbled Blu as he counted planes down.

"BLU!" shrieked Rafael.

"Found it," called Blu as he settled himself on the correct airplane. He double-checked to make sure, he didn't want to end up in a foreign country.

Rafael followed pursuit as Blu sat down on the top of the plane.

"BLU!" shouted the toucan. "Blu, this is insane, you're just going to get thrown off the plane,"

It was now Blu's turn to shout.

"Listen to me Rafael, our families could be CONTINENTS away, possibly starving, and you're just going to stand here in Norway, reasoning with logic?!" shouted Blu. He turned away from Rafael, and looked at the rising sun.

"I know I might have been over-logical before, but this is a moment to take risks! Take risks to save lives! We can do this." comforted Blu. Blu turned around again, extending a wing. "What do you say?"

Rafael fidgeted. He looked down, and up, and down again. Finally, he had made up his mind.

"Alright, let's go," said Rafael confidently, with only the tiniest bit of worry quavering in his voice.

Blu nodded. He took his place on the plane and Rafael took his.

"This is your captain speaking, please pay attention to the safety video on board…" crackled a voice through the speakers on board the plane.

Minutes later, the pilot told all of the cabin crew to take their places for takeoff. The plane began accelerating down the runway and Blu was glad that he didn't take off his scarf yet, as the icy wind barreled down the aerodynamic plane and onto the toucan and macaw's feathers. The plane began going quite fast, and Blu found himself grabbing onto the plane's hull. The plane, after a few seconds then lifted off. The plane broke through the clouds and Blu shouted "Woohoo!", feeling exhilarated. He had never flown this high before, and the feeling was great!

The 'bing' of the seatbelt sign turning off reverberated throughout the cabin. Passengers everywhere took off their seatbelt and some turned on iPads.

They were on their way to South America.


	6. Rubble

**Rio: Twister**

**by AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 6: Rubble**

It was the morning of the second day after the tornado and Jewel was already beginning to doubt if her mate would come back alive. She didn't know where Blu was. Heck, Jewel didn't even know where SHE was, after escaping from the tornado. The rain and the wind was all so disorienting, and she must have changed direction a thousand times.

_It's going to be alright, _thought Jewel, sighing. _He'll get through this. I know it._

Blu possibly couldn't feel anymore colder than he was now. After being blasted with icy cold air for five hours straight, he was shivering like never before. It was the same with Rafael. As soon as they touched down in South America, Blu and Rafael flew off of the airplane, feeling the nice and warm sun of South America.

"Ahh," sighed Rafael, letting the South America sun soothe him. "Much better."

They simply flew around in circles under the sun, letting the sun thaw the cold that they had been experiencing for a day. The birds shed their winter clothing and let it fall into the ocean. After flying for a bit, the birds reached their destination: what was once their home. Blu swooped down to the ground once he saw the tower. The tower that people appreciated nature climbed onto, and snapped pictures of the birds flying around in their natural habitat. The tower was now reduced to a pile of wood and rubble. Blu took flight again.

His next stop was his former house. He swooped down one he saw the remnants of his birdhouse. It was the "E" sign that was used as a door for Carla's room. The sign was badly tattered and torn in half. Walls were strewn all over the area and the tree that the house was situated on was no where to be seen. Only a stump.

"They're not here…" muttered Blu, picking up one piece of the rubble. His mind wandered to where they could possibly have gone.

"Come on, maybe they're in the Amazon," said Rafael optimistically.

"You're right," said Blu, turning to the toucan. "The tornado was heading to the equator, and they probably were running away from the tornado, meaning that they headed north as well."

Rafael and Blu took flight again and this time they followed the trail of destruction left by the tornado. This was easy to do, while the rubble was all over the place, there was a trail in dirt that was made from the tornado that was easy to follow.

The trail ended. Blu descended and landed on the very spot that the tornado had stopped. Blu began looking around the area. He didn't see a thing.

"Blu, maybe they flew further up-" began Rafael, when he realized that Blu wasn't listening.

Blu was busy staring at a single blue feather in the dirt.

"Mooom, where's dad?" asked Tiago. "It's been two days since he's been gone!"

Before Jewel could answer, a voice came from her left.

"Actually, it's two days, five hours and nineteen minutes," explained Bia.

"Daddy's just…" said Jewel, comforting Tiago. "...just gone on a business trip,"

"When's he gonna come back?" inquired Tiago. "I miss him."

"Mommy misses him too," said Jewel, hugging Tiago.

"Well? When's he gonna come back?" asked Carla.

"Yeah!" chimed in Bia. "I wanna know too!"

Jewel sighed. "I… I don't know."

"This is the first clue we've got, and the only one too!" exclaimed Blu, hopping around the feather. "We're on the trail, Rafael! On the trail!"

Rafael sighed and Blu noticed.

"Come on now. We'll find your family soon enough," comforted Blu, putting a wing around Rafael's shoulder.

"Thanks," said Rafael.

None of them said anything for a while, contemplating the eerie silence of the rainforest.

"AIEEEEEE!" came a voice from above them, shattering the silence. The toucan and the macaw opened their eyes and looked up. A winged figure from above swooped down.

"Wha-" started Blu.

"HONEY!" shouted Rafael.

Indeed, it was Rafael's wife.

"Oh, sweetie, I was worried sick about you!" said Eva.

The two toucans embraced while Blu watched awkwardly.

"Wait!" exclaimed Rafael. "Where are the kids?"

"Don't worry," said Eva. "They're with me."

Then Rafael turned to Blu.

"Thanks for helping me find my dear wife!" said Rafael.

"Oh, no problem. So… are you going to come with me to help ?" asked Blu.

"Oh, sorry about this… but I gotta stay with my wife. I need to look after my kids," responded Rafael, feeling guilty.

Blu's face fell. "That's alright." Blu began to take flight again.

"Good luck, Blu! May good wind be under your wings!" called Rafael to Blu.

"Thanks!" called back Blu.

Blu flew higher and higher into the sky, Rafael and Eva looking up at Blu. They began to recede into the trees in the rainforest towards their kids. Then Blu began to look down at the ground and scan the ground for more blue feathers, flying around the area. Blu's mind began to drift like the snow in Norway. There was one thing that was nagging him in the back of his mind.

He was alone.


	7. Stars

**Rio: Twister**

**by AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 7: Stars**

After flying around the Amazon twice, Blu was feeling tired and fatigued. The sun was already setting.

_Right. The second day is ending and I should probably get some rest, _thought Blu and swooped down onto a tree. He looked sadly at the setting sun. He wondered when he would see his family again. The third day? The third MONTH? The trail had went cold after he had found that blue feather. It was an eerie feeling, being alone in the rainforest. There were no animals to be heard. All were in hiding from the tornado. As the last bit of light disappeared, the stars came out and all was silent.

Blu lay on his back and gazed at the stars, musing. Ever since the leg of the journey with Rafael had finished, things felt different. It was like the first day after the tornado when he was on Blu's Rock. Alone.

Hours passed and Blu couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in the leaves of the tree. He had momental occasions of intense and painful nostalgia. But his thinking was interrupted by rustling and quiet talking. Blu immediately sat up and cupped a wing around his ear. He could hear the sound of someone-talking. Blu could make out the words:

"Darn tornado. Has to go and barrel down our home," complained one voice.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll get out of this alright," responded another voice.

"Where will we go after this? What will we do?" asked the other voice.

There was a pause.

"I… don't know," admitted the other voice.

There was another long pause while Blu tried to look at the source of the voices. He then realized that voices were moving… below him. Trying not to make a rustling sound in the leaves, Blu leaned over and watched the ground. The voices approached closer and closer, getting louder and louder.

"What's that rustling sound in the trees? I'm getting a little unnerved by this,"

"I'm sure it's just another-"

"Hey, guys!" called Blu down to the voices. The voices were none other than Nico and Pedro. Unfortunately, they were both accustomed to being in silence so they both screamed and it took a while for Blu to calm them both down and offer them a sleeping place on the trees.

"Hey, Blu, nice to see you! I thought we were going to be alone for the rest of the week!" said Nico, shaking Blu's hand. Pedro did the same.

"So, how's the tornado experience been for you?" asked Pedro while shaking his hand.

"Bad," replied Blu, scratching his head.

He began to tell his story about being sucked into the tornado, meeting Rafael, going to Peanut Island, boarding a ship to Norway, then boarding a plane to South America, losing Rafael and here he was. The story was told with Nico and Pedro's expressions changing wildly practically every sentence.

"...and so, here I am," finished Blu.

"Man, I bet those were some tough times for you," commented Nico.

"Thanks! I'm glad you two showed up. I've been trying to get to my family for almost three days now, and I'm desperate for company," replied Blu.

"And we'll stick with you this time! Because family is right here, with Blu, me and Nico!" exclaimed Pedro.

"Thanks you guys," said Blu, yawning. "But I think I might get some sleep now."

"Me too. I'm pooped!" said Nico. "G'night, everyone."

"G'night," said everyone else.

Blu smiled and sighed as he lay his head on the leaves and gazed up into the stars.

_Finally, _he thought. _Things are going my way again._

Before he drifted off to sleep that night, he could have sworn he saw Jewel's face in the stars above him.


	8. Redo

**Rio: Twister**

**by AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 8: Redo**

Blu awoke in a strange and hazy place. He looked around. He didn't know where he was and he became confused. It was just like in the place he had slept, except that Nico and Pedro weren't there. He got up and looked around. The ground was completely obscured by trees. Suddenly he realized what was wrong-dark clouds draped the sky in a strange cloth. Blu had a sick feeling of deja vu.

It was storm weather.

Blu took flight. He was afraid about what was going to happen. This had all happened before. He could replay that day anytime in his head.

"Blu!" shouted Jewel, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "What are you doing, just standing there? There's a tornado coming!"

Blu snapped out of his thoughts. It began to rain. Was this a second chance? Could he make things right again? He hurriedly flew over to Jewel and the kids.

"Jewel," said Blu, "I have a bad feeling about this storm. We should probably hide underground somewhere,"

"And where would that be?" asked Jewel sarcastically. "Listen to me, Blu, we don't have time to dig a hole in the ground."

"Trust me!" said Blu, looking at Jewel straight in the eyes. There was a moment of silence. Jewel slowly nodded.

Blu began to look for something, anything. He finally spotted a hollow log. With all his might he lifted the log and made it stand upright. Blu secured it with five inches of dirt covering its base.

"Quick, quick, get in," commanded Blu to the young ones. They obeyed and flew into the hollow log.

"You too, Jewel," said Blu.

"I'm not just going to leave you out here," said Jewel, a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry. I'm coming in too," responded Blu. "Now hurry, time is short!"

Jewel climbed into the log. Blu grabbed a big rock nearby. But time was short. He could already see the tornado approaching.

"BLU! HURRY!" shouted Jewel, and increasing worried expression on her face.

Blu knew it was already too late for him.

Blu threw the rock onto the top of the log, serving it as both the roof and ballast.

Blu could hear screams coming from inside the log, telling him to quickly get into the log, but he knew it was too late. The tornado engulfed the log. Fortunately the log stayed where it was. Then Blu began to fly. He flew higher and higher into the sky, the expression of Jewel as he last saw her lingering in his mind.

The last time.

Blu flew faster and faster, tears streaking down his face. The rain, tears and wind blurred his vision. He didn't know which way was forward anymore. He only knew one direction: away. The tornado was too fast for him. It swallowed him. He was tossed around and around and around. The world spun. Debris was flying everywhere. Blu simply stared in shock, his mouth agape. No. It couldn't have happened a second time. A rock. It was coming towards him. It was almost the same rock. It hit Blu in the face. But this time he didn't black out. He was alive! He could possibly get out of this alive!

But then everything fell. Literally. The ground, the tornado and the debris fell into nothingness. Darkness. Blackness. Blu was completely and utterly alone. There was blackness surrounding him. Alone. Then a piercing shout.

"BLU! WAKE UP, DUDE!"

Blu suddenly awoke and sat up. He was panting.

"Dude! You were having some cray-cray nightmare!" exclaimed Nico. "You were shouting, shaking and crying! Are you alright?!"

Blu looked around him. The sun was high above him now. Midday. He had been sleeping for a while now. Pedro and Nico stared back at him, awaiting an answer.

"Yeah, I guess I'm alright," responded Blu.

"But the good news is, guess what we found!" said Pedro, in a singsong voice.

Blu thought for a second, and asked, "What?'

Pedro dove into the tree's branches and retrieved, to Blu's surprise, his fanny pack!

"Ta-daaa!" Nico and Pedro simultaneously said.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Blu, gratefully receiving the fanny pack from the two birds. "Where did you find this?"

"Well, while you were having an uncontrollable nightmare, we tried hitting you to wake you up. Unfortunately for us, you're a heavy sleeper. So Nico ventured out into the forest to find a big stick." explained Pedro. Blu was slightly unnerved by that.

"And that's when I found your fanny pack!" chimed in Nico.

"Wow, thanks guys! Since my fanny pack has my trusty GPS in it, we can find out where we are and where our friends and family have been blow off to!" said Blu, unzipping the zipper and taking out the GPS. It was a bit dirty here and there, but other than that it looked functional. Blu pressed the 'on' button with his talon.

It didn't turn on.

Blu's face fell. Blu hit the GPS lightly and pressed the button again. No response.

"Please don't tell me it got damaged in the tornado," hoped Blu, pressing the button again. Nothing. Blu turned the GPS over and took out the panel that held the batteries in it.

The batteries were fried. Empty, they fell out of their sockets and fell from the tree and onto the forest floor.

"Great. Now where are we going to find batteries in the middle of a rainforest? A convenience store?" joked Pedro. Blu sighed. Again his hopes had been dashed. But he saw the better side of things.

"Well, if we keep on flying to the north, we'll eventually reach some convenience store, right?" said Blu hopefully.

"Right," said Pedro.

The three birds took flight, and they headed north this time, thanks to Blu's trusty compass in his fanny pack. Pretty soon, they had reached the bustling city of Venezuela. Soon they had landed on the roof of the convenience store.

"Alright, you guys stay here and I'll go get the batteries," explained Blu to Nico and Pedro. They nodded. Blu hopped off of the roof and opened the door of the convenience store. Luckily the man at the counter was busy stocking shelves. Blu quietly looked for the correct pack of batteries. Eventually he found the correct pair and grabbed it and flew out of the store. The man at the counter didn't notice.

"Alright, I got the batteries," said Blu as he landed on the roof of the store. Blu opened the packet and took out the batteries. The placed the batteries in the sockets of the GPS. But the batteries didn't fit. Blu looked confused.

"I'm sure I got the right batteries," muttered Blu, double-checking both the packet and the sockets. Then he squinted his eyes and read something in the sockets.

"Only… uses… American… batteries… oh goshdarnit!" said Blu. Nico and Pedro gave an awkward smile.

"Well, I guess we know where we're going," said Nico.

"To Minnesota it is!" cried Blu. Pedro looked puzzled.

"Minnesota? Why Minnesota?" asked Pedro.

"Well, um," stuttered Blu. "Minnesota's my home town, and we could find a convenience store there. I kinda wanted to go there for a long time now."

Pedro and Nico nodded.

"That's understandable." said Nico.

And so the three birds took flight to America.


	9. Circles

**Rio: Twister**

**by AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 9: Circles**

Hours of flying later, Blu, Nico and Pedro had arrived at Minnesota. They flew and landed on the Blue Macaw Books library, Blu and Linda's previous home.

"Alright, here's the plan. You guys go get the batteries, and I'll go check out the Blue Macaw Books library." explained Blu.

"Alright, we'll give you to and your nostalgia some privacy," joked Pedro, smirking. Blu awkwardly smiled back. Blu told Nico and Pedro the correct battery size and then they flew off. Blu ignored the 'closed' sign on the door and opened the library door.

There was a fine layer of dust on the ground and the books. Blu sadly looked around the ground floor and thought sadly about his past home, which was now dusty and deteriorating. The desk where Linda had once stood was now falling apart. Blu flew upstairs, ignoring the 'staff only' sign at the bottom of the staircase. The second floor was equally abandoned. He visited the bedroom. It was in the same state. The bed looked alright, but there were several dust bunnies located around the area. He then checked the refrigerator. There was some rotting food left in it. Blu winced and put a wing to his nose, then closed the refrigerator door.

Meanwhile at a nearby convenience store, Pedro imitated a gun using his right wing and imitated the sound made by a gun when it was reloading.

"Target in sight," whispered Nico.

"Copy," responded Pedro.

"A'ight. Here's the plan," began Nico, pointing at the convenience store. "You serve as the distraction, and I'll get the batteries. Here's how it works. See that stick by the door? Grab that and bang the back wall of the convenience store. The guy at the counter will go out of the store and go check the noise out. Once he approaches, fly away. That's my signal to go inside the store, grab the batteries, then make like a tree and get the leaf outta there!"

Nico and Pedro high-fived.

"Let's DO this thing!" shouted Pedro, grabbed the stick and ran over to the back wall of the store. Nico gave the thumbs up.

"Here goes nothing…" muttered Pedro, lifting up the stick, and then swiftly bringing it down.

There were no customers in the 7-Eleven. The man at the counter sighed and drummed his fingers on the counter. The fluorescent lights above him flickered. Suddenly there was a loud banging from where the air conditioning unit was. Finally, some action! The man walked out of the store and made his way to the back wall. Nico saw a red bird fly into the sky. That was his signal. Nico pushed open the door and walked in. Meanwhile, the man was inspecting the unit. There didn't seem to be anything wrong. The man shrugged. Nico was looking at the large range of batteries to buy.

"CP09...CP09…" muttered Nico, looking at the selections of packets.

The man turned a corner, his footsteps echoing on the pavement.

Nico was looking at the correct packet and reaching for it.

The man turned another corner and was reaching for the glass doors' handle.

Nico had pulled the packet out of it's place, turned to face the doors and gasped. The man was already coming in. Nico dived under the counter and the man opened the door. He casually walked over to the counter, then resumed drumming his fingers on the countertop. Nico, batteries in hand, looked at the double glass doors. There, standing outside, was Pedro, with a worried expression on his face. Nico shrugged, signalling _What do we do?_

Pedro shook his wing, then pointed to the man at the counter and then the back wall. Pedro then picked up the stick.

_Don't worry. I'm going to distract him by doing the same thing again._

Nico gave a thumbs up and Pedro disappeared.

Blu was sitting on the roof of Blue Macaw Books, contemplating and taking in the surroundings of his home as the sun set. Blu looked anxiously toward the convenience store; had something gone wrong?

Then Blu stood up and gazed at a single spot on the roof. His beak widened with every second he stared at the spot. He gasped loudly.

It was another blue feather, on the roof of the bookstore.

Bang bang bang bang bang! went the stick on the back wall.

"Alright, what is it now?" murmured the man at the counter, and went out of the convenience store to go look at the back wall once more. Pedro then took the stick and stuck it inside the air conditioning unit, then flew off. The man looked at the stick in the unit.

Meanwhile, Nico had already left the store, batteries in hand. Pedro met up with Nico, and they both high-fived.

"Alright! Thanks for saving me back there, bro!" exclaimed Nico.

"No probs, bro! That's what friends do!" replied Pedro.

Blu was freaking out on the roof of the bookstore. First he saw a blue feather near the tornado and now on the roof? He composed himself, and then drew a mental map in his mind. He plotted the points where he saw the feathers, and then created a trajectory path to correspond to where Jewel had flown. The answer came to him in a flash. Blu looked toward the sun.

North.

"Hey Blu dawg! We got the batteries for you!" exclaimed Pedro, landing on the roof of the bookstore. Blu wasn't there. Nico dropped the battery pack.

"...Blu?"

Several miles away, Blu was flying as fast as he could, following the trajectory that he made. A million thoughts were flying through his head. How was he going to notify Nico and Pedro? What if he was wrong? But all the macaw cared about now was getting to his family. He flew, and he flew and flew for quite a long time until reaching the top of Canada. It was a long flight, and Blu was tired. The stars had already come out and it was quiet and peaceful. But Blu was worried.

_They have to be here, don't they? Maybe I was wrong… _thought Blu. Pretty soon Blu couldn't see the land anymore. Then things began to look rather familiar. Blu stared down at the water and saw a few bits of rubble. Then he saw an island that looked strangely like a peanut…

Then the painful realization began to sink in.

Meanwhile back at Blue Macaw Books, Nico and Pedro were having one of the greatest sleeps of their lives.

"Ahh, isn't this bed so comfortable?" commented Nico. But Pedro didn't respond.

"I'm worried, bro," replied Pedro after a long moment of silence. "Where's Blu gone?" Nico sat up and put a reassuring wing on Pedro's shoulder.

"Don't worry. He has his fanny pack with him. And plus, you know Blu. Always fidgeting, going places. He'll be fine." said Nico reassuringly.

"Yeah, I guess he'll be alright." replied Pedro. There was a long moment of silence.

"G'night, Nico," said Pedro eventually.

"G'night."

On Peanut Island, Blu was looking out sorrowfully at the ocean in the moonlight. He sighed. He had been following his OWN feathers instead of his family's. Was Blu ever going to find his family? The macaw buried his face in his wings and cried openly.


End file.
